The Solar Flare Cycle: A Series of Fairy Tales
by KnightLawn
Summary: The Solar Flare Cycle: A Series of Fairy Tales. Check out my Wattpad as well here: www. wattpad. com/user/TopazReshiram
1. The Son and the Goddess

_Among the cluster of stars, there is a legend…_

A starship captain was headed to a recently discovered planet. With him among his main crew was his young nephew. His nephew still a child had been requested by the leader of one clan out of the many thousands that inhabited this world. The captain hoping to get a treaty packed signed agreed. This signing would help the Federation prosper.

When the ship arrived on the planet's surface they were met by several guards in armor. They were taken to a stronghold located in a forest. The door opened to rivaling a cloaked figure carrying a helmet. Also dressed in armor. As both the captain and young boy at his side went to take a knee. The cloaked figure removed the hood. A shock to both men as the figure turned out to be a family member. The captain's mother.

"I understand all of this must come as quite a shock to both of you. All will be explained in good time." Her smile was gentle. Consisting of a calm demeanor.

They stood before the mother on her throne. She told them that she had taken the throne from the previous owner. She stated that she stayed with the Federation for some time after her husband's passing, working on a ship as a security personnel member. Learning as much about hand to hand combat and firearms as was possible. Working with the crew helped distract her from some of the pain from the loss. Just recently, she felt she needed more out of life.

When she heard about the discovery of a planet with warriors of very ancient traditions, she decided to one-day visit. She wasted no time in resigning her position and using her credits to buy her own ship. A few members of her crew joined her as hire hands. Later, the extended family came on when she took over the throne.

"Now it is the time that the two of you study as successors to the throne." She gave a smile, leaning forward, seeming excited about the opportunity.

The captain explained that he could not just leave his crew out there while the two of them studied in the politics and culture of this world. The refusal was clearly not an option as just then the guards drew out their blasters. With that, the captain drew out his communicator telling his crew that he was going to need to take leave.

 _Time passed along, the captain and nephew's growing knowledge._

Wartime came a few years later between the Federation army and the army of the queen's family. The captain sided with his crew wanting to go back home after having felt like a hostage for so long. With the youngest of both families not wanting to take a side. He disabled both of the army's leaders having used the techniques he learned from his clan. Only hoping they would talk things over. The boy ran into the woods. Looking back one last time to see that the fighting refused to cease.

Time passed and the fighting stopped. As the queen lay on her deathbed she called to her son. "My son a truce has been formed. In hopes that the lost child of both families may be found." She paused for a moment then continued, "Your brother married. This in-law of yours is fair and good. This is the boy's mother. I have never met her but I was told her name was Savitri. Find your nephew. No, your son." Her final parting words. Allowed her to close her eyes passing at that moment from the illness she had received.

The new count realized what he needed to do. Spending the next several weeks. He commanded the soldiers of his clan and various Federation members from his crew to look for the child. When they came back empty having reported that there was no sign of him. The count looked through all of the texts in the stronghold in hope that before his brother passed on. He may have left some information about his wife. As the sun was rising one morning. He found the text telling him all about his brother's mate.

The people of the planet honored and worshiped a sun deity. For many centuries, the world prospered under the care of the dragon goddess. Peaceful times lasted for many years. Until the people of the kingdom began to fight. They formed clans and wars were fought over ownership of land in hopes of gaining control of the planet. A great evil was born from the hearts of these warriors. Their greed manifested into a demon.

Light and darkness fought one another. Neither triumphing over the other. Moments before her slumber. Savitri manifested some of her eternal light. This light transformed into a human. This was the state she took when she first ruled the planet. The other part of her reformed into an elegant looking jewel. This dormant part of her was hidden away at the goddess's request by an unknown servant. At this, she ran off and was never spotted again by the people of this world. Should war happen and the two parts of the soul become one. The great dragon will be awoken. All shall suffer and the stars will begin anew.

This had all been a setup. The reason the captain and his nephew had been called to the planet. The time they spent training at their new home. The fact that a war had been started between the Federation and the people of this world. All so the queen could awaken the true ruler to destroy the galaxy. Out of sheer pain through the loss of her husband. The pain his mother could never get over. Everyone would pay as a result of him being taken from her.

The patriarch smiled at the thought of his nephew. No, his son. Had stopped the world from coming to an end. His running away had saved the galaxy and now it was the time he got him back. Hours went by and there was no sign of the boy. He searched the part of the woods that had not been disturbed by the war. Until he came upon an elegant looking Pegasus. Looking like an angel. Standing in the middle of the forest. The animal took a knee as soon as it saw him.

"My lord I am a servant of Savitri. Her Highness requested that I find you. She is with her son. Right, this way."

The patriarch followed the beautiful Pegasus through the forest until the pair came to a spring lake in which sitting across from them were two figures. One was the true hero of the war. The other a regal looking woman that was no doubt the creator of the universe. With that, he walked over to the other side of the lake. Put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder explaining everything that had transpired.

The captain then asked for Savitri's hand in marriage and she nodded with a smile. The wedding said and done. The boy was now old enough to take over as the leader of the clan. His mother and stepfather took their rightful place as rulers of the planet. Uniting all of the clans under there rule. The treaty between the Federation and this planet was never signed. Feeling a neutral state would be best for this world. With that, the planet was at peace for many years and long after.


	2. Science Rhymes with Compliance

The halls of science tell this tell…

Hope this is what one young girl wanted for the world. In order to accomplish her dream. She left her family. Following the path leading out of town. After having packed some resources. Including rare material. That had been recycled. From the recent war that had occurred. After a couple of days. The child came upon a stream. Sitting down she opened her travel sack. Only some bread remained. Just as she was about to eat it.

Footsteps could be heard from behind. An elegant looking woman stood next to where she was. She looked at the bread that the smaller woman held. Never taking her eyes off of it as she sat down. The original owner of the meal offered it to the older one. The taller one smiled. Saying nothing. Kindly taking the food from her. After having consumed the bread. The woman began drinking from the stream. Tossing all items out from the bag. The other looked up to see a piece being held up to the sun. The fragment was in the shape of an arrow. 

She studied the ground seeing scattered fragments. Yes, the child would make a fine apprentice. As she watched the little one gathers her things. With the larger one now standing. Flames at her fingertips. The wise one wrote into the sky. The message danced as fire in the air. It was instructions to the smaller one. Offering an apprenticeship to become a swordsmith. Teaching her in the ways of old. Astounded by what she had witnessed.

Remaining still while the second began to walk away. She headed after her. Several years came and went. With the apprentice under the master. Arrows Gift as she was known by her apprentice name. Studied under Savitri. Having earned the privilege through the act of kindness. That had been reviled at the stream. Arrow studied many things alongside being a swordsmith. Including swordplay with Savitri training her. Having her build her first sword. This was made out of the materials.

That she first brought with her. Arrow looked over many scrolls and texts. All written by philosophers, poets and researchers alike. Since Savitri was always quite never saying a word. Access to the writings helped. Arrow did well with swords and medicine. However, lacking in writing and philosophical studying. Arrow would move on to develop medicine. She left her master to find work. As she was hired by a company that worked with medical science. Arrow was placed together with a male co-worker.

At first, they had many arguments. Deciding on how each medicine should be crafted. Arrow and her partner got better over time. One day she walked into the usual lab. A cold burst of air hit Arrow. Funny as her partner liked warm tempters. Arrow scanned the area before her. No signs of struggle were to be seen. Papers and books were neatly filed. Looking at the time from the watch on her wrist. He was over two hours late.

In the few years that she had known him. Being late to work was the last thing on his list. Arrow walked out of the lab. Straight down to the supervisors, office. This man was also the company's CEO. Arrow walked in as permission was accessed. Questioning the CEO as to the whereabouts of her ally. This was dismissed as he needed to be moved. Another section acquired his attention. They still needed to test the last medicine they made.

Why move him before the final results? She spent some time peeking through the doors. As well as asking a few people. There was no sign of her fellow scientist. Something was out of place. It wasn't just the fact that one person was missing. What was it though? A thought hit Arrow at that moment. She remembered one of the restricted areas. The very top floor that was the rooftop. She was going to need to smash that code panel. Arrow ran to her locker. Observing to make sure no one was in sight.

Undoing the lock, she pulled out the weapon. Having kept the blade locked away for a long while. It was now time to use the blessed power of light. Arrows teacher must've been some kind of mage. The item had been blessed. Not through words. Only through light and flame. She strapped the blade in its sheath. Tossing the strap over her. Heading down the hall. Observing the rooms one more time.

So that's what it was? There were less and fewer employees over the years. Not coming to work in their respective labs. There had been no word travel of people quitting or being fired. Word traveled fast around the place. Everyone would have known if something like that had taken part. She pressed the button on the elevator to take her up. The doors opened and walking inside. Arrow saw the control panel to her right.

Just below the basement floor button. Arrow didn't have the pass card. She pushed the button right next to the panel. As it flashed red several times. Indicated that access had been denied. Arrow quickly brought out the sword. Stabbing it through the control panel. The elevator started its journey upward. As the doors open she sees a shack across the way. Headed over to it. She looks through the small window on the door.

The room is full of ravens in cages. She watching as one man opens one of them. Carefully pulling out one of the birds. Placing a tracker on the creatures, leg. A piece of metal in its talons. The bird was released through an opening. At one of the windows in the lab. Another man was brought out. Unconscious and dropped to the floor by a second lab worker. Arrow was unfamiliar with the knocked-out man. Other than the fact that he was a co-worker at the labs.

The first lab worker that had released the raven. Turned grabbing a needle off of a table nearby. Injecting the serum into the man's back. In a few minutes, the man went from human to bird. The resting bird was then lifted. Taken over to a nearby cage. She decided to follow the Ravens. Finding out was their true destination was. Arrow-headed out the way she came. Exiting the building only to find a path of feathers and metal scraps.

This pathway led through the forest and to the mountains. A four-day trip of Arrow only stopping for a break. Drinking from streams and eating barriers that were safe for consumption. The trail led to a castle at the top of the mountain. Arrow noticed that it was guarded by a dragon. One made of the most precious metals. She heard a screech of a raven as it flew past. It went over and clipped a metal piece onto the dragon. As its yellow eyes glowed to life. The bird flew away as the mechanical beast rose to its feet.

It was as large as three grown men. As Arrow draws out her sword. The dragon lunges at her. Snapping its powerful jaws. Arrow manages to move out of the way. Not before being hit by its powerful tail. Throwing her into a wall. Arrow jumps up and does a spin slash. Cutting off the dragon's head. Her lessons in swordplay with Savitri managed to pay off.

Stepping over the metal creatures cut off the head. Arrow walked to the large castle before her. She enters the building seeing a large spiral staircase. She rushed up the stairs. Seeing the many rooms, she passed by. There was a door that opened to the roof. She looked around for a few moments. Noticing the roof was lined with Ravens. After pointing her head down. She noticed her missing co-worker. He was chained to the floor. In an unconscious state. Before she can reach him. The CEO steps out onto the rooftop. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Arrows heart.

He began to speak. "I'm shocked, you managed to defeat my ultimate weapon. You think you work for a company that makes medicine?" He let out a laugh. "We make the best weapons. Weapons that can be used for the next war!"

Arrow was shocked. "I thought we were creating medicines. Medicines that spread hope and light. Cures that made the world a better place."

Arrow drew out her blade. Taking a slice at the CEO. The gun fell to the ground in two. Arrow looked over to see the shock on her best friend's face. He had woken up just in time to witness that. Running over and cutting off the chains. That kept him bound to the ground. He stood up and wasted no time. Tackling the CEO putting the leftover binds on him. Arrow and her greatest ally. Made the four-day journey back to the lab. Once they had arrived.

Weeks were spent trying to create a cure. Restoring the lost co-workers to the way they had been. Working with the information Arrow had told her partner. After time and time again. The pair realizes. That the medication they had been creating all these years was the cure. They promptly ground up the medication and mixed it. Doing so with some old meat from the companies' kitchen.

The two rushed over to the restricted area. Opening the door. They tossed the birdfeed inside. They both watched. As a large number of ravens filled the room. Feasting on what was before them. The friends watched as the ravens slowly began to turn into familiar faces. The co-worker turned to Arrow with a smile. Taking her hands in his. He asked Arrow for her hand in marriage. He told her that the company and the castle. Would forever be a kingdom that the two of them would rule over. It was done. The CEO was burned alive at the stake. For all of the new kingdom to see.


	3. The Emblem and the Archer

In the far future…

There was a king who had recently lost his wife. He grieved over her death. As well as the passing of their unborn child. The king longed for a strong and faithful successor. So, he made a deal with a greedy company.

"I will give you many credits. So that your science may continue. The only thing I ask for in return. Is that you summon those throughout the galaxy. Have each person be challenged to your tests. The child that can complete all of them. Will be regarded of my own flesh and blood. Now go and bring these children."

When the king paid his due. Starships were sent out. One child that was brought forth was a young girl. She had no family of to speak of. She had been raised by dragons. Far in the highest mountains. Being able to use dragon stones. Made from the earth. They had taught her how to communicate. Communication was done using telepathy. Being from the same planet as his majesty. As well as having seen her surrounded by friendly elegant dragons. She was brought down to the labs by a scientist. On traditional horseback.

"Was she a dragon Shifter?" The older woman wondered. Looking back at the child that road with her. "No, how foolish of me. She would have been startled to see someone like me. The transformation would have taken place immediately. The moment we made eye contact. Those mountains rarely receive visitors. However…"

Instructing the younger one to hold on. The horse was brought to a run. When they had arrived at the labs. The challenger spent the next few months locked away in a room. Being taught how to use a bow and arrow. At the time, the competition was to start. She was brought out. Having been dressed in elegant looking garments. When the tests began. Each of the competitors had their own way of going about completing the puzzles. Only the first few could be viewed by all. The lab workers personally oversaw the rest.

Some used guns or blasters of a type. Others relied on swords. Martial arts were also present. The girl appeared to be the youngest. Looking between fourteen to sixteen in age. All of those before her did very well. Until they died during the exams. Overhearing a few of the workers. Discussing the final results. While she sat in the waiting room.

On the screen, her name popped up. Grabbing her bow and arrow she walked out into the first chamber. Seeing a button on the wall out of reach. She loaded an arrow into the bow. Aimed at the button and fired. It hit its mark. Activating a timer. She repeated the process. The other button from across the way. Letting out a loud ding. A door opened leading to the next room. She passed each of the challenges. With some difficulty. Small cuts had grazed her legs. Received from the machine guns that were mounted to the walls. Unable to destroy them before they fired. A flamethrower had given her a burn. She was now forced into a slow walk.

She made herself perform faster with attacks. Though allowing her to notice more because of the injury. She saw one body after another. Begin to pray to whatever deity. That might hear her call. She kept praying as her journey continued. After finishing the final puzzle. The exit opened up. Revealing the king. Next to him. The female worker that had brought her to this destination. The challenger took a knee. As the king proclaimed her as his lab coat woman brought her into a hug. Congratulating the girl.

Heading home in the king's starship. All while her injuries were tended to by healers. She removed the stone from her pants pocket. Looking at it for a long while. Something wasn't right. How could they act so casually? Many died during the event and this was treated as a victory. The stone had been with her. All throughout the proceedings. She hadn't tried to contact the dragons. A much more powerful force would need to cast judgment. That is if the stone could work in such ways. The next day a Pegasus came to the castle. She told the child and king. Savitri wished to speak with them. In a location outside the kingdom. She would be in the flower pastures.

The pegasus flew on ahead. Leading the way. When they had arrived. Savitri stood to look peaceful. Standing in the middle of a large daisy patch. She thanked both the maiden and the king. With a nod of her head. Flames flared as Savitri wrote in the sky. The girl was welcomed for her patience the king, however, was not. Savitri told the king that the girl called out to her. Revealing the stone from her pocket. Holding it out flat to the group.

"I hid that stone ages ago. How did you come by it?" the pegasus asked in shock.

The girl explained that she lived among dragons all her life. She remembered that one dragon. Made of sand and stone. Retrieved it deep underground. This was the very first one she had communicated with.

"That stone is a matter of importance." The pegasus said. Indicating with a point of her hoof. "It must be hidden away once more."

Fire shot in the air. "No, I wish for this made. Along with the queen to hold the emblem."

"My wife passed. What do you mean for my queen and daughter to hold onto the emblem?" The king said angrily. "What about my role in all of this?"

Heat filled the air. Savitri explained everything. She had sent several messengers. The moment she heard the daughters cry. The messengers had witnessed much of the event. As it came to her attention. Savitri said she came to the location. Were the testing was taking place. As instructed by the messengers. Able to speak with the head scientist. The owner of the corporation. Told Savitri they were given many credits. In order for science to be done. So the king may find an heir to the throne. That was when their presence was requested. On the very next day.

All said and done. The king was whisked away by the Pegasus. Into the air, he went until he disappeared from sight. The child looked on in shock. Savitri looked down at the flowers. Sparks began to swirl around the flower patch. Becoming embroidered in the fire. Coming together as a white glow starting to more appear. These things came together to form a woman with a crown on her head.

The girl realized that this was the king's wife. As the queen looked around in wonderment. She was calmed at seeing Savitri. Having met her in heaven. Savitri told of the wicked acts of her husband. How he paid for test subjects to find himself an heir. How the child was the one to complete the testing. As such, she was now her daughter. The stone the young one had. Was a piece of her soul. Savitri's soul in its true form. She asked the pair to watch over the emblem. The queen and median agreed. The emblem was watched by the royal family and their descendants long after.


	4. The Explorer

Trees of the jungle speak of this explorer…

There was an explorer. He was looking for a temple. The temple held the greatest riches. That was known to the planet. As he reached the destination. Written on the map. As an X at the end. He ventured up the intimidating stairwell. The door to the building opened. There was all of the treasure. Taking a step forward. His foot stepped on a switch. He descended into the trap door. Falling into a pit of vines. Feeling these vines begin to move. The explorer went to the wall. Hearing a loud hissing noise. He shot a look over his shoulder. Barly managing to miss a snake. That had attempted to bite him.

He climbed out of the out of the snake pit. Grabbing a torch on the wall. The explorer came to a new room. This one had skeletons. The group of the dead came to life. Throwing spears that were in their hands. At the intruder who was running away. The door shut behind him. As the explorer checked for any injuries. None were to be seen. He held out the guiding flame. Revealing another entry. As he entered he stopped. Carefully examining what was before him. A long spiral set of stairs. The way out being at the top of the roof of the room. As he went towards the opening. The cracks in the wall released water inside. The explorer made hast for the opening. Only to find a huge gap on the other side. When he leaped out of the last dungeon.

He was going to have to put a lot into this. Taking a few steps back. He sprinted and at the end. Pushing himself as hard as he could his legs seemed to fly. This lasted for just a couple of moments. Before he fell into the depths below. He hit the bottom of the temple. Waking up from unconsciousness. The man slowly rises to his feet. Looking around he notices his torch. The flame became extinguished during the fall.

There was a crevice to his right. Big enough for a grown man to fit through. Light poured out from inside. This source is the only reason. He caught sight of everything around him. Walking inside he looked down. Seeing a cobra coiled up before him. Eyeing the adventurer for a time. Before springing up. Biting his arm. He yelled in pain. The wicked beast dropped to the ground. As it did so. A white glow surrounded the creature. Transforming into a beautiful woman. The woman made flames twist in the air to form words.

"Look outward beyond yourself, adventure, and greed. Allow the less fortunate to have what they need. Should this be done? You shall live prosperously. If this task is not completed. Your passing will happen within one full rotation of this planet."

She turned and went deeper into the cave. The adventurer just stood there. Looking on with surprise. This world was on a rotation axis of only a few hours. Was the woman really speaking the truth? How was he even supposed to find those who were less fortunate? Why should he give to total strangers? What if the woman had lied to him? This was the thought that entered his mind. As he began moving. He came across a young boy close to the entrance. This child asked for some bread. The adventure took off his backpack. Handing the child the last bit of bread from his bag.

He lifted his bag and went forward. The first hour past. Before he came to the second person. This man was older than him. Only asking for a drink. So he was gifted by the explorer. The last of his water from his tin. The man headed on once more. A long time came and went. Until he ran into a person about his age. This individual asked for the clothes on his back. He quickly obliged to the naked man before him. Tossing the garments to him. What felt like thirty minutes later. He came to an older woman. She requested his backpack. Nothing in it but a crowbar and a campus. Regardless he gave no second thought. Giving it to her. The explorer pushed on. Till he came to a dead end. Treasure began to fall. From a gap on the roof of the cavern. He felt the pain go away. The man looked to see his wound had closed. It's said the explorer prospered in wealth for the rest of his days.


	5. The Prince and the Mage

This Legend is told by the fairies of the forest…

A girl lived alone in a small house. The house was located in a mystical forest. She provides protection to all in the forest. As a gifted mage. Under the guidance and tutelage of her now deceased father. In return, the creatures proved bread and drink. One day a prince was riding at a quick pace. He and his horse stopped as they saw her. With her staff in hand.

"One of the large trees in my mother's kingdom caught fire. Due to a drought. Happening over the last few weeks. We have no mage's within the kingdom. Available to put out the spreading flames."

She got on the horse without hesitation. They made it to the kingdom. In only a short time. The trees located in the middle of town. Collapsed engulfed in flames. Townspeople were fleeing their homes. In a panic, many rushed past the two.

As if they simply didn't exist. There was a loud explosion a moment later. It shook the ground violently. Causing the pair and others to fall around them. Some people dressed in armor had been escorting others. Outside the town away from the danger. The two ran to where the sound had come from.

"Go to your mother." The young mage instructed.

As the prince headed to the castle. The mage closed her eyes. Quietly uttering some words. As some light appeared at the top. From the staff, it shot into the sky. The cloud of smoke. Now had rain descending from it. As the smoke cleared. She was able to take another path. That was previously blocked. Jumping over the trees that had been chard running to the castle. As fast as her legs would allow. She arrived the same time as the prince.

The guards let the two inside. When the prince made the introductions. Explaining that the kingdom had been saved. From a heavy downpour of rain. The queen asked how this occurred. The girl showed the queen the staff. Revealing that she was taught magic by her father. The queen asked a request of the girl.

"Lately there have been outsiders visiting the kingdom. They would walk around for a few hours. Observing the markets and leave. Awhile later we received news. That several store owners were robbed. I am now convinced that those same people. That robbed the markets. Are the same ones that attacked moments ago. Guards that watch from the tower. Were unable to identify the blast. If you could go along with my son. Find who and what is causing this. Bring them to justice. Do this and my son is yours."

The last part came as a shock. The pair looked at each other for a moment. The mage reluctantly agreed. The prince said nothing. Only giving her a dirty look. The queen stood up from the throne. Walking past them to speak to the guards. Offering to help with escorting survivors back home. As well as assist with rebuilding. Repairing any damages that had occurred.

The mage and prince set off. Without further ado. They headed to the forest. Where their first encounter had been. As the price was slicing through the thick vines. The mage pulled him behind one of the trees. A large ship had uncloaked itself. In one of the many forest openings. As the door opened. A man with a large build. Walked up to the ship. Two came down from the ramp.

"Did you give them their warning?" The larger one asked. Who the pair assumed was the leader.

"One shot in the trees. That resided in the middle of town fired a second at the castle." The first one replied.

"Managed to acquire more." The second said holding up a large bag.

"More of what though?" The mage whispered allowed.

The prince wasn't listing he was staring intently at the three. As they walked inside the ship. They watched as the door of the starship slammed shut. After a few moments. The mage began to utter a spell. The door began to glow bathed in light. It did not open. As the glow faded. She tried once more. The light appeared. Nothing happened. The prince pointed in the direction of the sun.

"It's almost nightfall. We'll have to wait until they come back for the rest of the loot." He said gesturing to several bags. That poked out from behind several trees. "We'll catch the thieves off guard. Taking both of them and the loot back to the kingdom."

His smile and excited tone faded. As quickly as it had come. Sliding down his back to the tree. Till he was sitting on the ground.

"What is it? What is wrong?" The mage asked. Kneeling beside him.

"It's just it all happened so quickly. The robberies the 'supposed' drought. Now my mother just wants to push me off on someone else." He gave a sad sigh.

The mage looked down at the ground. Putting herself in a sitting position. Not taking her eyes off of it.

"I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have agreed to your mother's terms without asking you first." She said softly. A feeling of guilt at the pit of her stomach.

"It's ok. I think she's just afraid of losing me. With everything that has been going on. I can't really blame her." He said with a shrug.

The two hadn't noticed. They were sitting close together. The two decided changing the subject would be best. They talked among themselves. For what felt like hours. When they heard a creaking sound nearby.

They peered from behind the tree. Watching as the three came to get the remaining bags. A few moments later the three came outside. Sneaking around to the side of the ship. Wating a few more moments. Making sure the area was clear. The prince waved for the mage to come forward. The door was open. The mage noticed as she stood next to him. That the ships door had been left open.

"Why the rush? They have all of the loot?" The prince asked allowed.

The girl had already quietly walked passed. Starting to head through the door. The prince rolled his eyes and followed. They kept walking passing many rooms. Which appeared to be labs. Until they spotted the one that held the jewels. They ran through the door. As footsteps could be heard. Coming towards the room. Scanning the area.

The prince noticed a desk. The two scrambled quickly underneath it. The three men came through the door. The mystic softly uttered a spell. The three men were carrying a large. Topaz orange colored gem. Ruffly the size of two grown men. The jewel was being put inside a large oval styled machine. Many of the jewels had already been placed inside.

"This machine will allow us enough power to the ship. Should the Queen refuse our demands? The forest guardians power will be drained. Enough for one blast to obliterate the whole kingdom."

The leader turned to face a computer. To which the mobile device was connected. As the leader's henchman. Hurried to pile in the last few jewels. The two workers stood at his side. This only lasted a moment. Before they took a keen before him.

"The kingdom will soon be mine."

Without needing to hear another word. The pair jumped at the two kneeling henchmen. Knocking them to the ground. The leader spun around.

"Where did that come from?" He yelled.

Looking around having drawn a gun from its holster. He could only see his two men hitting at the air. One kicked the prince off of him. He landed on the ground.

"It's the prince sir." The man yelled rising to his feet.

The prince was unable to rise. As he received a fist to his face. The leader fired his gun in the direction of the mage. Then a howl of pain followed. The mage appeared stunned. Staggering off of her opponent. She held her arm in pain. The man she had pinned down stood up. Delivering a kick to her chest.

She was on her back to the floor. The man kicked the staff away from her. She could hear cries of pain in the distance. The prince had collided the butt of his blade. Together with the man's chin. Wiping out the blade. He struck at the man's chest. Impaling him killing him instantly.

She looked back at her situation. Her staff was out of reach. No staff meant no magic. Her opponent had her by the legs. Dragging her on the floor. He slammed her into the wall. The moment he let go of her legs. She was slowly rising to her feet.

Despite the pain in her arm. She shoved him as hard as she could. He took a few steps backward. Stunned just enough for her to get out of reach. She ran for her staff. Rolling to the ground. Just before a shot went off. It missed hitting the wall. She grabbed the staff. Saying only one word.

"Thunder."

With that several small bolts hit her enemy. She felt her leg give in as she kneeled to the floor. Looking down at her leg. Only to see that her dead opponent had shot her. A mere moment before the spell hit him.

The mage shot a look over in the distance. Only to see her ally being fired at. A couple of the bullets had bearly missed him. The shots visible by the tears in his cape. He was running like the wind. The enemy's gun pointed straight at him.

The prince's foe tripped him. Using a spinning kick. The younger retaliated. Standing back up slicing the gun in half. With just a single stroke. The mage saw her chance. Yelling at the prince to move away. She said a spell that made the air feel cold. Mist and ice began to slowly surround the leader. He shot a look in both directions. The shock on his face turned to anger.

He tried to run at the prince. He was frozen almost instantly. The prince ran over to the mage. Her eyes were closed. Both wounds she had received were quickly healing. As she stood up the two embraced. They pulled away looking at the large Topaz.

They had saved two places. Using her healing spell. She cleaned up the face wound. Where the prince had been hit. Lucky for him he had not been killed. Even if he lost a limb. She couldn't cure that. The prince and mage noticed. The forest guardian could be vaguely seen. Chest appearing to move up and down. In the semi-transparent crystal.

"When will the forest guardian wake?" Asked the prince.

"No one knows when the great fairy dragon will awaken. My family has watched over the forest for generations. We protect the inhabitants. They, in turn, take care of us. My family's duty won't be done. Until the day she awakes."

The guardian was returned to the forest. The leader was put to death by hanging. After being defrosted and put on trial. Three years later. The guardian awoke to bless a solemnized wedding. Held in the forest. Between a handsome prince and an elegant mage.


	6. The Antidote

Amidst the shooting stars, there is this legend…

There was a girl. She studied long and hard at the local academy. She had studied to become a starship captain. Hearing stories of people exploring the stars. Finding hope and prosperity.

Now her parents were both knights. Loyal to the rulers of the planet. They wanted their daughter to follow in their footsteps. Becoming a knight as well. When the parents found out that their child had chosen her area of study. They were not happy.

After she had graduated they prepared a meal within their home. Taking out a small vial of poison. Having paid one of the many lab sciences well. That worked in the castle to create it. As the vile was slipped into her food and drink. She ran downstairs. For her graduation dinner.

As she ate and drank. She spoke of many heroics. Accounts of solving diplomatic issues, finding lost treasure and fighting in wars. The graduate had an older brother. He was the captain of the royal guard. Like his parents before him. He too had achieved this great rank.

Wishing for his sister to do the same. She had instead chosen a different path. So the captain was more than willing to go through with the plan. However, the more she spoke about the stories of space travel. As well as the good that came from the adventures.

The more the brother began to support his sister. As he watched her take the utensils she used. Over to the sink. Washing them clean. The brother could only look on. Knowing it would only be a matter of time. She wouldn't be long for this world. He now only desired a cure. For the poison that she had consumed.

As the parents led her to her room. The moment she stated she was feeling ill. The captain snuck out as soon as the chance arrived. He headed to a to all of the medicine markets in town. None of them sold an antidote. He looked at the castle in the distance. The sun begins to set from behind the castle walls. This was all his fault. He had an opportunity to stop it and didn't.

Why couldn't the captain and their parents support her? The family had been cruel to their child. Over not supporting a family legacy. Now it was too late he feared. He had been unable to acquire an antidote.

He walked outside the town. Into the dark forest. Sitting on a rock. With his head in his hands. Moments later came a sound. The captain heard the loud sound appearing to be close to him. He looked up to see a single woodpecker. Located on the tree next to him. It had been pecking and now stopped briefly. Seeing to look straight into the captain's eyes.

It flew down landing in front of him. The captain noticed something sparkling. In a hollow part of the tree. Where the bird had been. He stood on his feet. Inside the hollow opening was a treasure. He sulked back down again.

His hopes slashed. The noise began again. The tiny bird was working tirelessly at a different tree. Then another and another and another. The captain rose to his feet. Walking over to each tree. Noticing the same thing contained within each.

As he watched the bird finish up. This one tree contained a small vial. The captain realized this clear bottle of liquid must be it. The cure he'd been looking for. Though he dares not touch it. For the bird was now sitting on a small branch. Appearing to look directly at him. It landed next to the captain. At that moment. White light glowed all around it. As the bird took a taller form.

This form revealing to be a woman. The captain jumped back in surprise. After a few moments. The captain regained his focus. Turning in the direction the woman faced. She was looking at the tree in which the antidote was kept. The captain watched her retrieve the vial. Studying the small container. As if it could break at any moment. With a wave of her hand flames touched the air.

"Someone you care for deeply is ill."

The captain stood there still as stone. A look of surprise covered his face.

"How would you know my sister is- _She must've seen everything as that small bird._ " He realized cutting himself off. "Who are you anyway?" The captain asked impatiently. Before the woman could respond. He gave a grunt of frustration. "I don't have time for this."

He looked back at the woman. Then at the bottle in her hand. Taking off heading for home. He ran upstairs to his sister's room. There she was laying in her bed. Her chest barely moving up and down. Her breathing ragged.

His parents would be pleased. That their traitor of a daughter would be dead soon. He slowly walked over to her bedside. Tears sprang from his eyes. His family legacy was valued as more important. Then their own flesh and blood. Even her happiness hadn't been taken into account. He failed. The captain knew his sister's life was over.

After some time of mourning over his dying family member. He opened his eyes once more. To a familiar sound of pecking on the window. He slid the window open. Seeing it was the woodpecker from before.

She held the vial of antidote in her talons. She glided inside. Taking the form of the woman from before. She walked over to the bed. Where the young girl lay. Looking at her form closely. As if checking for injuries.

She was starting to shiver. The woman shot the captain a look. Without a second thought. He ran out to the hall. Featuring at least two blankets. Placing them gently on her. The captain gave a look of worry. The woman nodded in approval. This helped to ease his mind. Still having the full container in hand. She moved her head to the door. Motioning for the captain to walk with her. When they were outside. Flames burnt through the air.

"You left without giving me a chance to answer your question."

The captain held his hand down. Looking back up as he felt more heat tense up the air. She gave him her name. Explaining that she was here to assist.

"I can give you the vile." She said holding it up. "But only if you give me something most precious to you in return."

The captain thought long and hard. Pacing back and forth frantically. In front of the woman. He now knew as Savitri. What could he give the fire mage? In exchange for the vile? They had no spell books within their home to give.

His mother had given over her engagement ring. To his sister. No that wasn't enough. Their family legacy meant everything to them. After what the three had plotted. He knew they didn't deserve it.

Such a good reputation should only go to the kind-hearted. Not wicked men such as themselves. Still, there was something even more valuable. His life was the most precious thing he could give. He stopped pacing. Taking a knee before Savitri.

"I will gladly trade my life. In exchange for my sisters. Please just take care of her for me."

He focused on the ground. Blinking several times to hold back tears. There hadn't been a moment of hesitation to his words. The sincerity was clear.

"Rise bring your sister to the forest. There she shall be cured."

The captain did as asked. He headed inside to retrieve his sister. Bringing her to the forest. Lying her in the center of it. Where Savitri waited for them. Savitri handed the vial over to the captain. The captain administered the antidote.

Time passed and the captain's sister fulfilled her goal. Becoming a starship captain. The brother assisted Savitri for the rest of his days. Giving his life to her in servitude. As he had promised. The treasure within the trees. Had been recovered by the citizens of the kingdom. As for the cruel parents. They burned to death. When their home mysteriously caught fire.


	7. The Kind Act

Once there was a young couple. That lived in a village. As they were at home one day. A knock came upon the door. The door was answered by the husband. With his wife standing beside him. The woman standing at the doorstep. Gave a small smile. She waved her hand in the air. Flames dispersed forming into words.

"May I borrow your boat and nets so that I may catch some fish?"

"We don't associate with warlocks."

Replied the husband angrily. Before slamming the door shut. In the woman's face. The door was quickly opened again. This time by the man's wife.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behavior." She said. Shaking her head. "The lake is nearby. I shall accompany you."

The two took the small boat out to the lake. Casting the nets out into the water. They caught nothing the first few casts. On the third hour. The two reeled in plenty of fish. Within the nets. As they were finishing. The mage allowed flames to hit the air again.

"I have no need for the fish. However, I must thank you for your kindness. As such I will allow you three wishes."

The owner of the boat was smiling. She didn't hesitate to begin stating her three wishes.

"For my first wish, I long for a child. For my second I wish for all of the happiness in the world. For both my child and I. My third wish. Will be that my household will always have money."

These wishes were granted by the fire mage. The mage still angry at the husband for having refused her request. The husband and wife feasted on fish every day for the whole year. In that same year. The wife had given birth to a child. While the wife saw the baby boy for what he was. The baby appeared to look as though it were a werewolf to the husband. Having been born on the night of a full moon.

The boy grew up terrifying the husband every night. Claiming to his wife that the child was a werewolf. This only caused strange looks from his wife. The husband died of fright sometime later. Having feared his own son for so many years.


	8. The Three Star Ships

This tale comes from light itself…

A woman was laying on her deathbed. She called to her only son. As he came to her bedside. He took her hand in his.

"My son I have left for you an inheritance. The inheritance is hidden within the backyard." She paused for a moment. Clenching a fist within her son's hands. As a smile touched her lips. "I will always be with you." With that final moment, she passed on.

The son wept as he buried his mother. In the same place where his inheritance was. In the days that passed. After the burial. The son searched endlessly. Spending all day just to dig but one hole. These holes were the size of four grown men.

The seasons came and went. After a while, the boy found a box. Encased inside was but one gold key. He held the small trinket in his hand. Studying it wondering what it went to. Maybe it would buy him food for the upcoming winter. He looked down at the box. Hoping a note had been left. Stating what the key was to unlock. There was nothing. There was only one thing left.

To sell the key. Since what it unlocked was unknown. Its purpose would be to make him prosper. At least he hoped it would. The next day as the sun was rising. The boy took the key to a local merchant. The merchant offered three tiny model starships.

"Bury these and water them. As you would do with plants. Do this and wonderful things will happen."

The boy raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Though he felt it worth the risk. Going through with the trade. He went on to make the trip back home. He planted the three tiny models in his yard on the same day. Over the next three days. The wind howled and the rain poured. When the sun had peeked out from behind the clouds. It had been over the four days. Since he had gone through with the trade.

The boy peered outside from his bedroom window. To see that the sun was shining. Under the sunlight were three spaceships. The boy was in awe. What the trader had given him was most fortunate. Then he had in a while. He spent some time exploring the inside of these three ships. Seeing large storage compartments and advance technology among them.

The next several weeks. Many from around the galaxy came to look at the star crafts. In time the three ships had been purchased. By a single billionaire. Who owned many hospitals. Having bought them as medical transports. From then on the boy never went hungry again.


	9. The Lost Children

One day a young warrior dressed in armor. Awoke to find herself in a room she didn't recognize. The doors hissed open. As a woman wearing a captain's uniform entered.

"you're awake."

The child noticed she wasn't bound to the bed. Was this all a dream?

"I understand that you must have questions. All will be answered in time. For now, we ask that you stay inside and get some rest. Meals will be brought to you."

With that, the woman left. Days went by. With the captain providing food. But would quickly leave as soon as questions were asked. Only to reassure the young warrior that she was safe. This certainly was no dream. A couple of weeks went by before her questions were answered.

"I figured it best to give you some time to get used to your new home."

Before the child could interrupt. The captain raised her hand slowly. The child closed her mouth Letting the captain continued.

"Your family told us to take you. A request that you stay here. That is until this war with the empire is over."

The captains head hung at the last sentence.

"We barely got you out of there. You were sound asleep. Just before the bombs hit."

"What about my family?"

The captains head shot up. She raised her hands in reassurance.

"There fine."

The child let out a breath that she hadn't realized. That she was holding. The first good news she had heard since she first arrived.

"There currently at the rebel base. Planning their next line of attack."

The captain began pacing back and forth. Head down looking at the floor. Arms behind her back. Appearing to be in deep thought.

"However, that's where our team comes in. The empire is doing more than just controlling the galaxy through fear. Children have gone missing according to news reports. All of these missing children have one thing in common. All of the families held Savitri as the deity of their religion. The empire clams that the children are being brought back to the sun goddess. So that they may serve her directly or so the news says. We suspect that these children are being made to serve the empire. At least there "gods" anyway."

The captain stopped pacing for a moment. Her head now upright. Looking at the child sitting on the bunk before her making sure she was listing. Before continuing on with her next thought. Pacing back and forth again.

There's another possibility. The empire could be wanting to sacrifices these children. To please their "gods" or should I say the many demons that clashed with Savitri over the centuries. We're suspecting that the empire doesn't want these kids joining the rebellion."

"So, this could all lead up to a mass slaughter?" The young girl asked.

"Exactly if the children aren't suspected of having information on the rebellion. Should that happen they'll be interrogated for some time." The captain replied.

This time she did not look up or cease her pacing. The door slid open a moment later.

"The imperial shuttle is ready to go, captain." A young man said.

Giving a salute. The captain stopped her continuing motion of walking back and forth. When she heard the door slide open.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." She said with a smile.

The young man turned on his heel and left. The captain turned to the girl.

"You have two choices. You can either choose to walk away and stay in this room until this war is over or you can be a part of this family and help us defeat the empire. Restoring freedom to the galaxy. Are you ready for this or not?"

"Am I?" The girl said pointing to herself. "You bet I am." She said with excitement.

The captain took the worrier to the storage room. The room had nothing but weapons all stolen from the empire. Different rebel groups proudly having robbed the empire of every single one. The girl grabbed what she was familiar with using.

The captain and worrier boarded the imperial shuttle. As the two took their seats and started the journey. Within a couple of hours, they had reached their destination. They came upon a large space station. Having their ships cereal number cleared at the checkpoint.

They landed at the nearest docking bay. The two went to the back of the ship. Located there were several storage containers. Opening the boxes. The two found imperial uniforms and many other things inside the ships boxes. Quickly dressing in imperial style uniforms. Along with grabbing any extra items the two could spot. The team headed out. Passing by storage rooms and offices. Still no sign of the missing children.

An imperial officer stopped them. Requesting to see there I.D.s. After explaining they were new. The imperial responded with a nod of approval. Taking the captain and child to her office. Once they had their badges. The imperial explained all access was available. Computer files, storage rooms, and more.

As the two left the imperial back to her duties. They scanned the hall looking for the nearest room. Only entering to find this one filled with crates. The next room also only contained crates. As did the third. The warrior swiped her I.D. card at the fourth room.

This room was an office. With a desk and sitting on top of it. A computer. Just their luck. The two grinned at each other. The child kept watching. While the captain searched the computers data banks. When the information was located. The captain grabbed all the flash drives from within the room.

Though she only found a few. She downloaded the information on the missing children. Onto the drives. As the pair continued onward. The captain explained that the children were being held underground. The worrier replied that was probably why she hadn't seen any imperials walk by. When she kept watching.

Either these children were about to be sacrificed. For the sake of pleasing demons or the Imperials were going to be taking pleaser in their mass execution. That was only if the captain's predictions were right. If not, it still wouldn't change how dire the situation would become.

After a few hours. They came a crossed and entered an underground entrance. The pair stood in the very back of a large crowd of imperials. Watching the scene of an unconscious boy laying on a pedestal. An imperial who appeared to be of higher status. Then the ones they had seen earlier that day. Based on the dress where alone. Was holding a knife just below his chest.

"This child is to be punished. For serving the false creator of the galaxy Savitri. Today this boys blood will be used as a tribute. Only for the true gods."

The worrier moved forward in a tense motion. The captain grabbed her shoulder. Forcing her counterpart to stop in place. The captain shook her head sadly. As the warrior looked at her with pleading eyes. The younger turned around realizing that they were to watch events unfold. As the imperial took the knife in one hand. Bringing it plunging down into the boy's chest.

"Another servant of the false god had been rightfully sacrificed."

At this, the crowd cheered with joy. The captain scanned the area. Feather back from where the pedestal lay. The captain rested a hand on the warrior's shoulder. Pointing quietly to where the door was. Not allowing herself to get distracted by the cheering crowd.

The warrior retrieved several smoke bombs from her belt. Rolling them on the ground. As the cheering was replaced with confusion. When the bombs exploded. The warrior grasped the captain's hand. Running to the door the captain pointed towards. The smoke was now clearing as they reached their destination.

The warrior tossed a few more smoke bombs into the crowd. As the captain and warrior drew their blasters. The captain was tackled to the ground. By the imperial that had performed the ritual. It was hard for her to get a clear shot. As both the captain and the imperial wouldn't stay still the two taking hits and exchanging blows at one another.

"Roll to your left." The warrior yelled.

The captain did as she was told. Allowing the younger to take aim. Fairing at the imperial. The man collapsed to the ground dead. As the smoke was clearing once more. The warrior pulled the captain to her feet. The two holstered their blasters. Heading through the door.

"Why did you stop me? We could have saved that boy." The warrior asked as they ran down the hall.

"That's the hardest part of being a member of the rebellion."

She held up a recorder. That had been retrieved from her belt.

"Sometimes in order to gather information. We must see and hear everything."

The captain hooked the recorder. Back onto her belt. They stopped at a door. The first in a long line down the hall. The captain made a countdown with her fingers. The pair quickly drew out their blasters. As they burst into the room. Only to see cages on top of other cages filled with children. The warrior looked down sadly as the captain turned to her.

"I know you're upset about not being able to save that boy. Once we free all of these captives. Along with getting this information back to the rebellion. We will be one step closer to stopping the empire."

The warrior hadn't even realized the captains hand on her shoulder. The captain had now removed her hand. Letting it drop to her side. The warrior locked eyes with the captain. Both took one glance over their shoulders looking at the cages. Noticing the locks on them they took aim with their blasters and fired.


	10. Lost Hope

A long time ago there was a child who served on a ship. This young girl served with a small crew. The crew explored wherever the stars would take them. Learning new things and solving problems when and where they arose. Seeing new and unfamiliar places. That was the finest reward of the job. Having lived on the ship and worked with the crew. It gave her a home and a sense of family.

One day the crew discovered a lab on the surface of a small planet. One of the crew members had received a message from an old friend who lived on the planet. Monsters had been rampaging and destroying the villages. Creatures that weren't known to live on the planet's surface. Many of the plant's citizens suspected that it came from the lab the crew was now at. As it was the only lab out of several. In which, strange things occurred. Destruction and death had been occurring over the past few weeks.

With the other scientists unable to stop what was happening. This crew was called in because of their known ability to solve issues. The crew searched the lab individually. There was a lot of ground to cover. The child glanced down at her sheathed sword attached to her belt. The crew needed to find who was causing this. Then bring an end to the monsters quickly. The child skidded down the hall closes to her.

The youngest crew member didn't make it very far. Before one of the doors in the hall swung open. The last thing the girl saw was a woman with a blaster in hand. As the woman turned to face her. Then all went black. She awoke in a good size room. Slowly scanning her surroundings. The girl saw only one other person was present. The same woman who had stunned her. Her captor was looking out the window. When she turned her attention to the girl.

"I'm so pleased to see that you're awake and more importantly unharmed."

A smile on her lips. She took a step forward embracing the child.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The younger girl asked. The woman stepped back from her.

"Your cousin never told you about the projects he and I worked on together?"

The younger said nothing in reply. Responding with only a shake of her head.

"It figures that nephew of mine would take you far away from her and tell you nothing." She said in a disgusted tone. She pointed to the blade. "That sword was created by the very first scientists to rule this world. The sword is a symbol of knowledge and power. Only those who work in the area of science and are born to this world may wield that blade." The woman held her arm out. "Give it here so that I may protect you, my own child."

The child again shook her head in refusal. The mother walked over to the window. Beckoning the child to come forth. The child rose from the bed on which she sat. Doing as she was told. The mother stood hands behind her back. She gestured to what was happening outside. At her parent's side. The child could see what was happening outside. Despite the cool night taking over for the warm day. Her crewmates were fighting trolls, goblins, and dragons. Various other creatures could also be seen in the ensuing battle. Scientists and villagers were helping to fend off the monsters.

"I've been watching that for the last few hours." The mother said with a laugh. "It's really quite entertaining. Neither side overpowering the other."

The mother looked over at the other end of the room. Several bookshelves lined with only plants on the shelves. A serious look was given to the daughter. The child walked at the mother's side over to where the plants sat. The mother took out a small vile that contained blue liquid from her lab coat pocket. Removing the top, she poured the substances over one of the plants. The leaves and petals melted to the floor. The new liquid formed into a three-headed wolf.

The child quickly took several steps back. With a silent nod from the mother to the creature. The three horns on each head began to glow. The child was struck by the beast's magic. She hit the floor hard a few feet from the creature. The mother walked over to where the child lay. Her daughter didn't move a muscle. She only looked up glaring at the mother. The older woman raised an eyebrow in response. The woman knelt down letting out a sigh. Resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'll make you a deal. Give me the sword and pledge allegiance to me. In return, I will call off the monsters." She walked over to where the beast stood. "Refuse and this war continues. With me at the helm. I shall wipe out the resistance that challenges my reign." She gestured to the blade. "Either way I will have that sword." The child slowly rises to her feet. "So, what will it be?" The mother growled.

The child rises to her feet. Then taking the sheathed blade. She Laid it at her parent's feet. Then fell on her knees. Her head down and palms of her hands upward. The mother bent down to pick up the weapon. Removing it from its cast. Pointing the weapon directly at her own child.

"Say it." The woman towering over her hissed.

"I sware and pledge my loyalty to you." The child replied in a soft but sad tone.

In response, the mother deposited the blade into its cast. Then proceed to take out another vile from her other pocket. This one contained an orange colored liquid. She studied it for a moment twisting it between her fingers.

"Rise my dear child." She said.

As the top of the vile was popped off. She didn't look at her daughter. Only turning to the beast next to her. Pouring only a single drop on the creature. It dissolved back into the plant it's true form. The scientist turned to see her daughter now sitting on the bed. She hadn't noticed or even heard her move. She walked over noticing the young ones sorrow. The mother took her hands gently in hers. The younger looked into the older woman's eyes. Taking a deep breath allowing her to calm down she spoke.

"Listen to me. Regardless of my intentions. Everything I do is to protect my family. That includes you my beautiful baby girl."

The mother playfully taped the child's nose with a finger. Then she left the room shutting the door behind her. There was a click of the lock on the door. The child lay on the bed. Having begun to burst into tears. She belonged solely to her mother now. She was taught how to use the blade from her cousin. He'd given her one job. Instructing her to keep it with her away from those that might use it for evil. She didn't understand what he meant by that. Now after what happened today she did. She had failed her cousin. The crew she had served with and now this world. Maybe one day she would be able to gain her mothers trust and take the throne. What if her cousin heard about this and then maybe he would be the one to have the throne. Freeing all of those who would soon be slaves under that wicked woman's rule. Who was she kidding all hope was lost and she had no one but herself to blame.


	11. The Knight and the Thief

Once upon a time on a planet that was covered in the purest snow year around. There was a thief that was also a talented mage. She used what her family had taught her to serve the greater good. The kingdom that the thief's family ruled over was poor.

She was often traveling to a nearby kingdom. To rob the lords of that land. Snatching up food, treasure, and credits. This only barely insured that her people made it through the year. One day while out on a stroll. She overheard birds that flew from above.

They spoke of the prince's room that was filled with the finest treasure. She set out for the kingdom on that same day. She snuck around trees and carefully climbed the castle walls. Managing to avoid the guards.

Glancing through several rooms that from what she could see. Didn't contain enough treasure to be the prince's room. When she came across a large room filled with enough treasure to take care of her kingdom for the next few years.

She looked to the other side of the room. The young prince was sleeping through the night. The thief uttered a spell to disengage the lock on the window. She quietly snuck in and took what she could carry in the sack she had brought with her.

Then made the long journey home. The theft proceeded this routine for the next few days. Till she was caught by the prince while trying to make a run with more treasure. She was taken to the court to stand trial.

The day of the trail a hooded figure come to the stands as the judge. When the figure removed the hood the noise in the court slowed till not a peep could be heard. The judge waved her hand in the air as flames arose.

These flames formed into words. Asking the theft to explain her actions. The thief, in turn, explained that she was from a nearby kingdom and was robbing from this kingdom out of duty to her people. The kingdom had always had problems supplying fresh food, water, and material to make clothing.

Resources had always been scarce. Even before her birth. No one within her kingdom knew why this was. It had always been that way.

"A likely story."

The prince roared in anger as the thief finished her tale. This reaction caused the whole court to talk amongst each other. The judge quieted the entire courtroom. With a burst of flame in the air. A glow began to surround the thief.

She slowly levitated in the air. As the light began to disappear and the thief descended to where she stood previously. Some of the courts gave quite gapes.

"I want you to use this smaller agile form to find out who or what is the cause of all of this."

The thief looked up seeing that the podium that she had stood behind was now larger than her. She felt something light swaying behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw a white fluffy tail. One of the guards of the judge retrieved a small object from the back room.

Keeling down allowing the thief to peer into the glass of a small mirror. She had been turned into an arctic fox with a single horn on her head. She began to pace back and forth frantically. Even as the guard rose and took his place next to the judge. She stopped in place as she looked up seeing flames over her head.

"However, you will not be alone in your search. One of my knights will accompany you." The judge continued.

She looked at the guard that had presented the now artic fox with the mirror earlier. The judge turned to look back at the fox.

"Complete your task and you will be changed back." The fox thief nodded in response.

The court was dismissed and with it, the fox began her journey with the lone knight. Since the thief was unable to speak due to the transformation. She was forced to let the knight talk. At first, she was irritated by his constant yapping. After some time though she welcomes the comforting sound of his voice.

She would listen to him speak while she released trails of light from her horn. The trails of light led the two of them to beautiful planes of snow filled with trees that held fruit. The fruit grew year around so they were fortunate to be from a planet with a constant food source.

When they would stop to make camp. The knight would go out into the woods. Bringing back wood to make a fire. The fox would then release a small bolt of lightning to make a campfire. The knight would tell stories of swordfights, magic, and monsters among other things.

Till the young fox would fall asleep peacefully. This continued on for the next few days. Each night that the two sat by the fire and the stories were told. The fox sat a little closer to her counterpart each night.

One morning as the two were traveling through a dark forest. The fox's trails of light lead them to a thick wall of thorns. The knight quickly disposed of the thrones with his sword. Behind the wall was a large castle.

No guards were to be seen around the castle. The moat was down allowing for access inside. They entered through the doors of the castle. Running up a single flight of stars. Leading to a signal door. Behind this door was a room that contained everything belonging to the thief's kingdom.

A while later they heard footsteps coming towards a there direction. The two quickly looked around for another exit. None could be found. They were going to have to fight their way out. They now saw a hooded figure in the doorway. The owner of the castles appears to be a mage and an advanced user of magic. Based on attire alone.

"Get out." He yelled.

Bolts of lightning shot from his staff at a frightening rate. The two were hit and sent colliding on the nearest wall. As the two looked up at the mage. A dark magic spell was being said. They realized at that moment the pair should never have come here. Closing their eyes, they waited for the end to come.


	12. Temple of Glass

This story is told throughout the ninja clans…

There was once a ninja clan that got caught up in a war that lasted for several years. Now only one family from this respective clan remained. The parents, two children and an uncle where all that stood from this clan's extinction. The five were now in a holding cell located underground. Having been captured by the clan that started the war. Unsure of why they had been kept alive for many months after the war. All they could do was wait.

One day a guard entered the cell. Making a request to see the youngest member of the family. Too afraid to ask what would happen if he refused. The youngest member a male child. Agreed to fallow the guard despite the families protests. The youngest member stopped for only a moment. Looking back his eyes filled with sadness. The ninja followed the guard out of the cell and onto the underground path. Only lit by torches that aligned the walls.

The two came to an end that revealed several different routes. Taking the farthest right the pair kept onward. The underground was exited with the unveiling of the backyard of a temple. Surrounded by a beautiful field of flowers. Filling the area with all sorts of color. The large temple combined with the flowers left the ninja in awe. They headed towards the entrance and walked inside. The temple was completely constructed from the finest glass.

The idols on each side were constructed from marble. The young ninja took in the beautiful atmosphere once more. The older ninja now walked briskly ahead of the smaller one. Walking up to the first idol on the altar. He gave a low bow to the idol. The boy did the same once he finished walking up the steps. The boy looked up to see that the idol he stood before whore a fierce expression. The older ninja looked around and darted to the idols on the left side of the temple.

This idol that the ninja had run to carried a kind expression and unlike the others held something in its mouth. The ninja wiggled at it until it came lose. He waved his hand for the younger one to come closer. Taking a deep breath the smaller came forward. The older held out what was a crimson red flower. The smaller tilted his head to one side. Wondering why this ninja had brought him here so far from his home? Who were the idols of? Why would he take the only offering in the room form this idol?

The older ninja moved his hand closer to the boy until the petals of the flower touched his chest. The boy jerked up straight as a bright red glow engulfed the flower. The older ninja pulled it away from the boy's chest. Making it eye level and twisting it between his fingers as if to study it. He did so until the glow faded away. When the child began asking questions the older only instructed the younger to rest. The child saw that it was getting late. Turning his head to see that the sun was barely visible behind the field of flowers.

The child lay falling asleep under the idol. The older ninja smiled behind his mask. Looking up from the child. The ninja placed the flower back to were he had first retrieved it. He rested a few feet away from the boy. He looked at the child once more with faith that the Queen of Heaven would bless him. One of many names the great sun goddess went by. That would be one of the first few things he would need to learn as part of his training. The goddess went by many names around the galaxy.

The next day the ninja that had taken the younger from his family explained everything. He had a vision of a young ninja that controlled the element of fire. The next day he had another one revealing the location. The last one showed many members in this clan and how well guarded it was. When he had arrived at the village and told the guards everything. They responded that his visions were merely a farce. Asking for him to leave.

Trying again several more times. Only to receive the same result. So he built an army to forcibly retrieve the boy. Fire element ninja births were extremely rare but the most important of all the elements. The fire element represented the sun. As such all ninja born with this element are to serve Savitri the dragon sun goddess. The older ninja reassured the child that his family would be safe during his training. They would be released once the older ninja completed the boys training and successfully delivered him to Savitri.

The ninja master stated that he would have the child trained and ready to serve Savitri by the third year. The child was asked if he was up to the task? With the ninja master holding the flower in his hand now. Handing it to the child. Who bowed his head holding the now glowing flower to his chest. The boy looked up and responded that he was. Creating flame within the palm of his hand. A smile now rested on his lips he replied.

"Let's get started then."


	13. The Golden Scales

Legend tells of a boy that lived with his parents in a lab His family worked on crafting many weapons. Such as freeze and heat rays. He was never told what the rays or other weapons were made for. He was only told to test them against targets in the simulator room.

He did so without hesitation. Overtime he was asked by his family to train himself to use the rays on real targets. He did as such to help defend the lab from the many creatures that approached it. The boy proudly defended the lab without fail.

Only having wounds that consisted of bites or scratches. Caused only by making the mistake of allowing the creatures an opening. The boy still was never told what the weapons were used for. Regardless he still enjoyed getting the practice in and being able to protect his family.

One day he was asked to retrieve four gold scales from a dragon. It was the last items they needed for an almost finished project. The boy looked at the sunset atop the mountains. Happily obliging his family, he packed the money and bread he was given.

The next morning, he headed out with his heat and freeze rays in his holsters and sack over his shoulder. The boy felt ready for anything. He came to a pond a few hours into the trip. He felt he should take the time to admire all of the beauty that surrounded him.

The boy grabbed his sack and pulled out the only piece of bread he had. As he ate. He spent the rest of the night enjoying the scenery. The boy awoke early the next morning and headed to a nearby town. When he entered the town. He saw it was filled with the loveliest people.

After exchanging a few hellos with some of the people. The boy headed for the castle that could be seen at the far end of town. Hoping the royal family might have some information on golden dragon scales. The boy wanted to know why his parents needed them to finish their project.

When he spoke with the king and queen about the scales. They didn't give him the answers he had hoped for. Instead, they offered the boy their daughter's hand in marriage. Should he bring back four scales?

The princess had said nothing during the meeting. She only stood next to her mother's throne and gave him a smile. He smiled back bowed his head and left. The boy headed back into town. Going to the bakery to buy more bread to eat.

When the boy told the baker about what he was looking for. The baker only responded that the journey up the mountain would take a few days at best. The baker had indeed been correct on the matter. The quest up the mountain took several days.

The boy stopped at streams. Eating his bread and drinking the water from the stream. When he reached the top, he saw a cave and not too far from it a lake. He then heard the sound of water splashing. Followed by a roar.

A dragon of gold color spun in the air from the lake. Water dripping from the golden scales on its body. The boy retrieved both his weapons from there holsters. Before the dragon could fly away he began shooting.

The dragon didn't so much as glance at him when the rays made contact. As the boy watched the dragon fly away from view. He put his weapons back in their holsters. Looking down at the ground. He noticed four gold scales on the ground in front of him.

He picked them up and put them in his sack. He then began the long journey home. As much as he wanted to give the golden scales to the royal family. The boy had found them at the request of his own family.

When he had finally reached the lab. He handed the scales to his parents. Heading to his room to rest from the last long stride. He awoke later that night. Walking down the dark hall only to see a glimmer of light.

This light came from one of the rooms in the lab. Noticing the door was slightly cracked open. This was also the only room that had its lights on. He figured his parents must've forgotten to turn them off. He used the opportunity to see if he could find out more about this project.

Seeing the scales attached to weapons like the ones he had. One scale for each equaling four weapons total. He searched the shelves and cabinet doors. Awhile later he came across a diary. Opening it he found out about the project and what it was meant for.

Including finding out the role of the scales. The scales not only enhanced the weapons power but also acted as a battery pack. Making the energy for these weapons limitless. As he continued to read more into the final plans of the project.

The revelation bothered him so much. The boy took the scales off their respective weapons. Throwing both the guns and scales into a bag located on a table nearby. Running off with the bag. Once he was a good distance away from the lab.

The boy destroyed the weapons with his own. Burying the remnants of the weapons. He then flew to the town. Handing over the four scales to the king and queen. The boy then took the princess's hand in marriage.

Yet he would be the only member of the royal family. That would truly know the terrible secret behind the weapons project he helped finish.


	14. The Gratitude

Once upon a time on the planet of Elderyn. There lived an alien named Javor. Javor was a gifted mage. Receiving the finniest studies in the art of magic. However, having been born amongst the trees. He felt after finishing his studies on magic he should become a woodcutter.

He would often camp right by where he would cut the trees. Using some of the wood that had been cut to make a campfire. He would utter a healing spell on the flames before proceeding to cook a meal. With the cooking utensils, he had brought with him.

The food that was made was to feed not just himself but the townspeople. The food cooked by the flames enchanted by the spell helped to heal illness. The rest of the wood was sold in the marketplace to buy more needed items.

Javor overtime was praised for his ability to heal the sick and injured. Rumors spread to a nearby kingdom. One day a starship captain from the kingdom was walking through the woods. In Search of someone or something that might help the ill queen.

It was needed for the wolf queen who had fallen ill. She saw Javor utter a spell on the flames of the fire he had made. Seeing the flames glow more brightly. The alien had no doubt in her mind that this was the mage the rumors spoke of.

The alien walked up slowly to the mage as to avoid startling him. The mage stood up from his cooking pot. He gave a respectful nod and introduced himself. The alien female before him introduced herself as Seaquoo.

She told him of how the queen of the kingdom had fallen ill. Since the healers of the kingdom were unable to figure out how to cure her. Seaquoo had hope that Javor might be able to help. Javor didn't hesitate to finish his current task and then pack his belongings.

Heading out to the kingdom with Seaquoo. When the two arrived in the kingdom. The healers explained everything that had been done to try and cure the queen that was before them. Javor nodded in response taking in every little detail passed onto him.

After the details were accounted for. Javor took all of his supplied to the kitchen and enchanted the flames on the stove. He began to cook. When he had finished preparing the meal it was delivered to the queen.

She consumed all of it in a hasty manner. She thanked Seaquoo and Javor for their assistants. The two bowed and went outside. As the two walked to the lily pond. Seaquoo noted how almost instantly the queen had perked up after eating.

She explained that she wanted to thank him for his help. Seaquoo explained to her counterpart that she was one of the servants to the queen. She grew up in service to the queen. As she got older she took a job as a starship captain.

She spent several years working for the Federation. Together with one of the best crews. Exploring many worlds among the stars. The crew's main goal. Was to see if they could visit all of the worlds the sun goddess was believed to have walked.

Maybe even meet the goddess herself. Seaquoo and her crew managed to visit a few of the worlds. That the sun goddess had walked. Just like what was spoken of in the stories. However, they never got the chance to meet the goddess herself.

Seaquoo came back to her home to work once more as a servant to the queen. She and her crew did what they could in the time the Federation allowed. In the end, they were pleased with what they had accomplished.

Now Seaquoo felt it was time to pass her ship onto someone else. As a thank, you Seaquoo offered Javor her ship. Javor thanked her but said he didn't know how to fly a ship. Seaquoo cocked her head once to tell him to follow her.

They passed the lily pond climbing up the hillside of the green pastures. At the top Javor saw a ship at the bottom of the hill. Javor was left speechless by the unique design of the ship. A smile was upon Seaquoo's lips.

Taking his speechlessness as a yes of wanting the ship. Seaquoo told Javor training would start today.


	15. The Shopkeeper

Long ago there was a starship captain who would often fly deep into space. There she would shoot up comets into much smaller pieces. Then bringing them aboard her ship. She would then craft the small pieces into the finest gemstones.

Taking the precious stones and selling them all over the galaxy. One day while out shopping. A servant to the king of the captain's homeworld was passing by. He stopped upon seeing many of the precious gemstones in the glass case.

He bought a select few that caught his eye. As the shopkeeper lifted up her purse to put the money away and retrieve the stones the servant had selected. He glanced over the glass casing. Noticing that the shopkeeper had many purses.

All sitting on the ground filled with money. His eyes widen in shock. This woman was richer then the king he served. He took his stones as she set them on top of the glass case. Taking his leave biding her good day.

The servant went to the king and showed the king the stones. When the king asked the servant where he had found them. The servant responded telling him about the shopkeeper in the marketplace. Explaining how she sold precious gemstones of all kinds.

He also told about the many purses filled with money that he had seen. When the king asked how rich did his servant believe her to be? The servant only replied that she was richer than his majesty himself. The king's greed was too great.

He would have this woman as his wife. However, not before he got the answers on how this shopkeeper acquired so many precious stones. He ordered his servant to bring her to him. So, it was then that the servant returned to the marketplace.

Coming upon the shopkeeper once more. The servant told the shopkeeper that the king himself requested her presence. She quickly closed up her shop and did not hesitate to fallow the servant to the castle.

When the two arrived at the palace. The king asked the woman how she acquired the stones? Then asked where she had been selling them? After she had answered both of his questions. The king demanded evidence of the shopkeeper's ability to craft such stones.

So, the shopkeeper and the king spend the next few days aboard her starship. When the king saw the comets being shot up into smaller fragments. Then seeing these small fragments crafted into getting stones by the shopkeeper herself.

The king was amazed and envious of the shop keeper's talent and wealth. When they had returned to the palace to their homeworld. The king asked for the captain's hand in marriage. She refused his hand. Stating that she could see the green and envy in his eyes.

At this disappointment, the king locked the shopkeeper away in a small room. Calming that they would be married whether she wanted it or not. A couple of days later the servant who had bought the stones from the shopkeeper heard her sorrow.

While he was doing his night watch rounds about the castle. Ensuring all of the doors were locked for the evening. As he was just about to walk past the room the shopkeeper was in. Having put his hand on the door. Ensuring that it was locked for the night.

It was then that he heard the quiet sobs behind the door. He found the key to the respective door as quickly as he could. The servant unlocked the door. Bursting inside to find the shopkeeper. When the shopkeeper saw the kind servant she smiled at him.

Drying away her tears. When the servant asked if the shopkeeper what happened. The shopkeeper told the servant how the king wanted her hand in marriage. She explained that she refused upon seeing the greed and envy in the king's eyes.

That's when she ended up locked away in this room. Upon hearing this the servant led the shopkeeper away from the palace. The two got married in a valley located far away from the kingdom that the two once called home. The couple lived happy and content for the rest of there days.


	16. Tengfei

Legend tells of an alien named Tengfei. Tengfei worked on a farm owned by his family. The family was indeed poor though they were better off than those on their homeworld that were slaves. The family often snuck into the camps where the slaves were held.

Freeing as many as they could in the dead of night. Those slaves that could not be freed right away were provided with goods from the family's farm. It was risky freeing the slaves from the king that owned them.

As he had many guards that patrolled the camp day and night. Tengfei and his family knew hand to hand combat well enough should they ever have to use it. So far it hadn't come to that. The last thing they wanted was for the king to receive a report that his guards had been knocked out.

If that happened slaves might be blamed. Leading to them being torched or killed as punishment. Tengfei and his family may be forced to leave. Tengfei and his family had come up with a plan. If it worked they would do more than just free the slaves.

One night the trio snuck into the camp. After the family freed several of the slaves. The trio asked where the king's palace was located. The slaves pointed in the direction of the mountains. The three made their way up to the mountaintop.

Seeing a large open landscape consisting of trees, open pathways leading to other destinations and the king's castle. It was a three-day walk before they reached the castle from the mountaintops. They reached the castle by nightfall just as the castle mote was being brought up.

The three jumped on barley grabbing onto the edge and climbing up. Once they entered it was safe for the family to make quick work of the guards they came a crossed. Once the guards were dealt with Tengfei headed for the throne room alone.

There he challenged the king for the throne. The king didn't respond. He only stood up and drew the sword at his side. Tengfei stood his ground as the king charged at him with full force. Tengfei jumped out of the way.

Running from behind the king applying a forceful kick to his back. Causing the king to stager a few steps forward. The king began to swing the sword around slicing Tengfei in the shoulder. Then proceed to land another blow by striking Tengfei in the chest with the butt of the blade.

Tengfei crashed to the floor. Having the wind knocked out of him. It took Tengfei several moments before he was back on his feet. As the king ran towards him for another strike Tengfei went for a spin kick.

Causing the king to trip landing on the ground. Tengfei ran towards his opponent leaping in the air for a high jump kick. Tengfei's opponent rolled out of the way. As Tegfei's feet touched the ground he felt something hit him and everything went black.

Tengfei awoke to the sound of creaking and then a slam of a door. His family stood in front of the cot that he was laying on. Tengfei sat up smiling at his family. They, in turn, returned the smile. The king walked up to the cell awhile later. Only to tell the family that they would be held for trial.


	17. The Traveler's Meeting

Once there were three friends. These three were exploring in a cave. When the trio came to the middle of the cave there were three tunnels. The trio began to wonder witch tunnel would lead them to the Treasure of the Sun.

They had heard so much about this treasure when they were children. After much discussion, the three decided to take separate paths. The first of the trio took the left tunnel. After traveling a long way down. He came to an exit leading him to an open pasture.

Filled with the most beautiful flowers and the tallest trees he had ever seen. The treasure was nowhere to be found when he searched. The second of the trio walked down the tunnel located in the center. After a long walk at the end of the tunnel, he came upon an oasis in the desert.

He searched the oasis for some time but was unable to locate the treasure. A third of the trio took the middle tunnel. While the other two paths were simple to walk. The third member of the trio walked the hardest of the three paths.

Drawing his sword, he sliced up many snakes and other harmful creatures. Outrunning boulders that fell from above. To climbing up out of bottomless pits that almost caused his end. He came a crossed several dragon head statues that spewed fire at him.

The traveler had received a burn on his right ankle. Causing him to have to stop for the rest of the night to mend it. It took three days for the injury to heal thanks to the elixir he had brought with him. The traveler was then able to continue down the pathway of the tunnel.

When he reached the end of the pathway. He saw a colorful sleeping dragon in front of him. He took a knee recognizing the dragon as Ra. The galaxy's creator. The traveler remembered going to the temple with his family to pay respect to the sun goddess.

Paying respect at the temple was one thing but seeing her in person was a whole other experience. Ras head slowly moved towards the keeling traveler. With her eye now opened looking directly at him. Ra arose now floating in place.

Ras teal wings glowing lighting up the room even more than the surrounding torches did. Ra looked down at the traveler. Before letting out a great roar and disappearing into smoke. The traveler looked up with shock on his face.

He thought he had seen the real Ra in front of him. That was greater than any treasure the world had to offer. Sadly, it wasn't the real Ra just an illusion made of smoke. Clearly made to scare off the cowards from getting the Treasure of the Sun.

The traveler could now see the treasure before him. He had passed all of the challenges given to him earing the treasure for himself. The traveler sought out his two companions before leaving the caves. Sadly, he was forced to head home without them.

For several weeks the traveler searched the caves. His two companions were never found.


	18. The Archer's Sun

A long time ago there was a planet that had no sun. No matter how many generations prayed to the sun goddess a sun was never born to enter the sky. Though many searched for the goddess she was never found.

Though the planet's atmosphere was unique enough to sustain life without a sun. The people of this planet wanted it to flourish and be beautiful. More so than it already was. This could only be accomplished if the world had a sun.

The people believed that the reason for the lack of a sun on their homeworld. Was due to their sins against the sun goddess they knew as Zhulong. There was an archer who decided she would search for Zhulong.

Hoping to find Zhulong and ask her for a sun so that the planet may flourish with beauty. The archer traveled great distances on her homeworld for many hours. Fending off any of the creatures that got too near to her.

Sending an arrow flying there way killing them. Cooking the meat from the kills the archer made for food. As she continued her quest to find Zhulong. The archer eventually came upon a fox who was carrying branches in its month.

These branches were carried over to a lit cave nearby. As the fox went over to grab another set of branches. The archer entered the cave and walked down the pathway till she came to its end. Only lit by one torch with all of the sticks the small fox had collected lined up against the wall.

The archer turned hearing the sound of small footsteps coming towards her. The fox didn't seem to notice the archer as it took the sticks that were in its month. Lighting them on fire from the torch that hung on the wall.

The flames engulfed the sticks as the fox dropped them to the ground. The other sticks that landed on the wall were also set aflame. The archer was amazed to see that when the flames recede. Arrows the color of a sun appeared.

The fox turned to the archer as if telling her to use them. The archer walked over and collected the arrows one by one. The fox then leads the archer outside the cave. Sitting down as the archer stopped in place.

The fox looked up at the dark sky above. The archer looked at the fox for a few moments before realizing what she needed to do. Taking an arrow from its holster and placing it on her bow. The archer fired it into the sky above.

She aimed to fire another arrow into the sky. Firing another arrow and another until all of the arrows formed a disk in the sky. The archer smiled at what had been accomplished. This was the first sun to exist on the archer's homeworld.


	19. The Unicorns Spell

Once there was a planet that housed a lab that was filled with scientists. These creative scientists were working to create a being to send the vampires away that came out at night. There plant needed someone who could allow the sun to brighten the whole planet.

Just long enough for the vampires to come to their demise. This creation would also bring respect and honor to Étaín. Taking a few of Étaín's violate colored feathers that had been preserved. The scientists set to work and completed the job in several years' time.

A violet colored unicorn had been created in the final outcome. The scientists named her Ibolya and after running many tests with Ibolya. They saw that she was unable to perform any of the spells that the mages of the planet tried to teach her.

Let alone the spells she was originally created for. The scientists would often take her to the nearby temple. Where they explained what Ibolya was created for and detailing as much information about her mother. The sun goddess Étaín.

Ibolya enjoyed learning about the world around her. Seeing all of the beauty her mother had created as she spent time doing odd jobs to earn some pay. However, Ibolya was disappointed that she was unable to assist with the problem that plagued her world.

One day as the scientists were in a meeting discussing the previous nights reported vampire attacks. Ibolya burst into the conference room explaining that she would find Étaín. After much discussion, Ibolya was given approval from the scientists to search for Étaín.

Ibolya set out on the long journey ahead. Searching the many temples for Étaín. Ibolya would stop at towns for food and rest just before the night would arrive. Ibolya's journey took her to the caves in the mountains.

After searching the tunnels within the caves for some time. Étaín was still nowhere to be found. Ibolya exited the caves as nightfall approached. She stared a crossed the sea where the vampires came from each and every night. The islands that ships could never reach and planes could never soar. 

Ibolya watched as some distant figures came in her direction. Ibolya couldn't fight but she could at least lead them away from the nearby towns. Tears sprang to her eyes as many things crossed Iboly's mind.

The scientist that had created her. The lessons and stories that she had been told about her mother. As well as the spells that she had tried and failed to learn. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Étaín knowing she had a failed science experiment for a daughter.

She kept whispering the spells to herself at the figures drew closer. Still, nothing as the figures were now reviled to be vampires. As the vampires were at Ibolya's point of contact. Sparks burst from her horn and then came a flash of light and fire.

She opened her eyes to find herself standing in the same spot. As ashes from her enemies fell all around her.


	20. Crystal Forests

The wind whispered through the dark empty trees like a warning in a foreign language. Winter was coming and with winter was the start of a new season. With a brand-new winter meant life to the crystal forests of one world. As the first snow gently fell upon the tops of the trees. The already lifeless branches from the fall season would instantly turn into crystal at the moment of snowfall. Creatures made of crystal would begin to be born into the world. On a day of blizzard giants and dragons would be born onto the planet.

However, one day during one of these blizzards a ship crash landed into one of these forests. A flock of ducklings surrounded the crashed ship. All of the ducklings upon seeing the damaged spacecraft dispersed. Around they went looking in the forest to find other animals to assist with repairing the ship. Some of the animals used the snow on the ground to create more living beings. Together they searched for the scattered parts of the ship.

Repairing it little by little as the days went by. As a giant came by on the last day having found the main power supply. The ship jump-started as the last part was put into place by several animals of smaller size than the giant. The lights turned on and the engine roared to life. The ship took off without anyone inside. Everyone stared at the ship in the sky until it disappeared out of sight. The ship was returning to where it had originated from.

A happy couple awaited the ship return as it landed in the docking bay. The two checked the computers autopilot to see where the ship had landed. When they took over manual control. They flew out to the destination listed in the ship coordinates. When the new arrivals showed up a few days later. The couple encountered many creatures of all sorts peering up at them from the ship's windows. When the ship had come to a complete stop. It did so in a clear opening of the forest. The pair were welcomed by a forest full of creatures upon exiting the ship.

These creatures were covered from head to toe in fine sheets of the same substance as the area the two found themselves in. The inhabited now separated forming two long lines that made a pathway. Heading down the road taking everything in. Large giants and dragons. Small rabbits and various types of rodents. Lions tigers, deer and bares could also be spotted. All shining with there crystal bodies. In which, a cold chill could be felt from each of them as the humans walked by. As the end of the path approached.

A cave entrance could be seen. Just then separating from formation a few of the creatures that had been following them. Continued to join the staged new arrivals inside the cave. Lighting the darkness with reflective light from there bodies. The group carefully moved forward through the cave. Hearing only the sound of there footsteps and the occasional sound of water dripping from the roof of the cave on the ground. Pools of pure clean water and rigid stone pillars were all that could be seen. Within a few miles walk, a light appeared revealing an exit.

When those journeying came out of the cave. More of the beauty of the forest extended even here. What stood out among the crystal landscape was a single green vine. Extending from the largest tree almost touching the ground. The only bit of green that wasn't covered in crystal. The wolf, fox, rabbit, and rat that had accompanied the husband and wife ran over to the tree. Encircling it all for sitting in front of the tree looking upon the vine. The first thing that came to the couple's mind was the hunger in their stomachs.

The husband approached the vine and pulled on it. Fruit, meats, and vegetables feel from the branches of the tree as they shook. Everyone consumed the food without hesitation. After all, was eaten. The wife filled her mind with thoughts of gems and other riches. Tugging on the vine again many treasures of all shapes and sizes rained down on them. The last thing that came to the mind of the couple. Was that of a large castle in which all of them could live in. Both spouses pulled on the vine and this time nothing happened.

That's when the four animals rose to there feet and headed deeper into the forest. A clearing peered out becoming visible from in-between the trees. There it was a magnificent castle made of the finest stone. All of the creatures that had waited on the other side of the cave had now come to meet them. Bringing along with them the many gems and treasures the husband and wife had wished for. The couple lived in peace for the rest of there days after that.


	21. Cats

Tammy was called by her mistress in regards to her husband. He was reported to have gone missing from the hospital. However, there was no way he could have just walked out. As the doctors had diagnosed him with a terminal illness and he was close to death. Yet he was just gone from the hospital and the bed empty. Tammy remembered the incident as if it happened yesterday. Time passed by so quickly these days since she took the job as a servant to the Queen of Heaven.

Tammy walked side by side with the Queen and as the two stepped outside. Many cats could be seen sitting in front of the doors of the castle. Tammy had never seen so many cats in one place until today. Regardless she commented on the beauty of each of the cats. Tammy asked the Queen what the cats had to do with her? As the Queen's hand moved in a circular motion. Flames begin to surround one of the many cats. As the glow of light poured over the creature. A man took shape from it. This man was none other than Tammy's husband. She ran over to her husband and the two embraced. Flames flew in the air as the couple pulled away to face the Queen.

"Your prayers have been answered from that faithful day and your spouse cured of his illness. You're a faithful servant Tammy. You have come of age and were ready to have your family restored to you."

The young couple lived out the rest of there days content and happy as servants to the Queen of Heaven.


	22. Enchantment's

Rhian was a mage that looked for a purpose so that she may serve the sun goddess Neto faithfully. She came across a map sold to her in a small shop. Rhian paid a small price for the map as the shopkeeper felt happy to be rid of the thing. The map led to a spell book that held nothing but dark magic enchantments. A few days before Rhian had a dream of Neto appearing before her in her true form. Asking her to destroy it. Only light magic could rid a book of darkness created by a dark wizard of the ancient past.

Rhian didn't ask questions after everything was explained to her. That was something she knew better than not to do. She merely accepted the task that was given to her. Gave a low bow and left or in Rhian's case wake up. Rhian left days later and came a crossed a large tower. She looked up at the tallest tower she had ever seen. Knowing that this was the exact same spot that was marked on her map. Rhian didn't hesitate to head inside.

Rhian faced small groups of monsters as he climbed the tower. As well as having accidentally reached the bottom of the tower thanks to the constantly changing dungeons. After many hours she reached the towers highest point. There it was sitting in a glass case. The dark book of evil enchantments. Rhian carefully removed the glass casing and taking a few steps back she unleashed a powerful enchantment of light upon the book. The book was now destroyed Neto's mission for Rhian had been completed.


	23. Swaran's Adventure

Swaran was a pony born on a small island. He was taken in by pirates after Swaran's family left the island. Believing his gold-colored eyes to be a curse by the demons themselves. Swaran grew up exploring the sea. Coming from many different islands, temples, and treasures. Caring for Swaran had been a joy and brought luck. As well as wealth to the pirate crew. Swaran eventually went his own way leaving the pirate crew.

Going solo to find adventures of his own. One-day Swaran came to an island that was dark and devoid of life. Only a temple that rested on the surface of the island appeared to have life coming from it. Due to its pure gold color build. As he entered the temple Swaran came a crossed a single room. Chains were attached to each corner of the room. Bound to them in the middle of the room was a young doe. As Swaran approached her he saw she was breathing.

However, she was weak from the chains that bound her. Swaran drew his blade slamming the weapon upon the chains until they shattered. The doe's eyes slowly opened as Swaran assisted her to rise to her feet. The doe thanked Swaran for rescuing her. Explaining that she was the princess of the island and that the light was taken from the island creating the pure gold temple they stood in now. The warlock had done this after she had refused to give him her sword.

The blade that showed she had claimed to the throne. He grew angry turning her from a human to a doe. Then chained her in the temple as punishment. Taking the blade for himself. Taunting her declaring himself ruler of the island. As the princess finished the two didn't hesitate to dart from the temple. As the princess ran ahead of Swaran leading him back to the castle. The two were let in by the guards at the entrance of the castle. Only having recognized the princess by her voice.

As they reached the throne room the princess took a couple of steps back. Indicating that she was in no fit state to challenge her enemy. Swaran stepped up to challenge the warlock for the claim to the weapon. The warlock only stood up from the throne igniting the blade in response. Swaran leaped out of the way as the first attack was charged at him. Drawing his own blade in response. As he did so he was thrown to the floor by a blast of magic. The warlock once again charged at him swinging the blade wildly.

Just as Swaran stood up he was hit in the face by the edge of the weapon. Forcing him to take a few steps back regaining composer. Swaran charged forward at his opponent jumping at him with a spinning slash of the blade. Cutting the warlock's hand off causing him to drop the weapon. Seeing that he won the battle Swaran sheath his blade refusing to finish off the opponent. Retrieving the enemy's blade, he walked over to the princess to return the sword to her.

She suddenly rushed past him without warning. Swaran only heard a loud slam then all was quiet. He slowly turned seeing the princess slowly stand up. There was no question what would have happened had the princess not intervened. With the warlock gone and the island restored back to life. The temple crumbled to the floor returning the light back to the island and the princess was changed back to her true form. Swaran headed off on his next adventure.


	24. Stag of Gems

Once there was a hunter who sought out deer to make ends meet. Poor as he was. Selling the leftover uncooked meat that hadn't been properly prepared for a meal. Allowed him to earn extra for bread and clothes. One day the hunter left on a journey that took several days and with it entered a forest. He came across a large tree that had an entrance the size of four grown men. The hunter waited sometime before hearing something coming towards him.

The hunter quickly found a hiding spot and readied his bow. Only to lower it upon seeing the creature. It was a large stag made entirely of the most precious gemstones. Rising his bow once more the hunter fired an arrow at the stag. The arrow bounced off leaving not even a scratch. The beast looked in the direction of the hunters hiding place. Forcing him to quickly pin himself once again to his hiding place. The hunter looked to see the stag walk over to a nearby stream and drink from it. The hunter set his bow down taking out some rope from his bag. From it, he made a lasso.

The hunter quietly crept up to the stag tossing the lasso over one of the beast's antlers. He was jerked to the ground as the beast pulled forward on the rope. As the hunter slowly stood back up he was knocked against a tree as the beast fiercely jerked its head to one side. Everything went black when he came too. The stag was gone. The hunter would continue his search for the great stag. When he caught the great stag, many people would see its beauty in the gems. Whether or not they realized he hit the jackpot would be up to there own interpretation.


	25. A Boy's Prayers

The horses were restless. Something wasn't right. He rose and tiptoed quietly down the hall, careful not to wake his mother. She was exhausted after last night's battle with the demons. Were more of them going to show up? Knowing that at least one of the sun goddess's servants had survived last night's brutal battle. The goddess left off the planet after the battle had ceased. Could he take a ship and look for her? He needed to reassure himself that everything would be fine.

The boy walked out of the house and went into the forest where the temple stood. It was too early for anyone to be inside. He was more than pleased as he had time to focus his thoughts. He walked up to the altar at the front of the temple. The boy took out some apples from his pocket that he had found hanging from a tree. A couple of days prior to the battle that his mother engaged herself in. Laying the few apples in front of the idol of the sun goddess as an offering.

The boy got down on his knees and folded his hands. Praying for all of those that had fought alongside the goddess. Asking for the honor of those that fell in battle protecting his planet. With this, he rose to his feet and headed home. The horses in the barn were still restless and the air still felt tense. He continued to go to the temple and pray every morning rising early to do so. Each night the boy would return home.

Patients, focus, and discipline.

The horses would calm down a little more and the air would be less tense.

Patience's, focus, and discipline.

The boy's fears would lessen a little more as time passed.

Patience's, focus, and discipline.

Until on a fortieth day, it all stopped. Mind at ease and heart at peace. There was no need for the boy to search for the goddess. When all he needed to do was pray to ask for three things. Allowing his worries vanish.


	26. Marici's Battle

He dropped to one knee and began snapping photographs. He didn't want to miss anything. Most everyone was running away from the explosion, but others were standing a safe distance away still looking to see what was going on. The photographer shot a look up above to see several figures jump into the cloud of smoke. He barley sniped the shot in time before the figures disappeared. A few moments later what sounded like two sides clashing could be heard.

The man kept snapping photos even as the smoke cleared. The evaporated smoke revealed many demons clashing with Marici's forces. The man snapped many photographs of Marici's forces. Including pictures of pony's, ninja, and a good variety of different kinds of other creatures. The demons consisted of many vampires, bats, trolls, giants, and many other creatures. The photographer knew he needed as many shots as he could get for his employer. Just getting this one shot would make all of his dreams come true.

That's when he saw her in the mist of the battle. Marici slicing through her enemy's like a knife through butter. A sword as her weapon but the goddess could do so much more. Every bystander watching knew this. As the fighting continued the photographer snapped several more shots of Ra being forced to drop her blade. Having been bitten in the shoulder by a zombie that managed to sneak in a close attack. Marici shook the attack off and taking a few steps back. With a hand waved in the air Marici created flames as hot as the sun. turning to her attacker she sent the opponent flying in a heat of flame and smoke. With this, the photographer had received the shots he needed. He would soon be the richest man his home world would ever know.


	27. Fear

My options were dwindling by the minute. Right or wrong. I had to do something I couldn't just wait for this one to hold itself out. I told my secretary to cancel all my appointments for the afternoon and slipped out the back door and into the ally. And sure enough, waiting for me there was the sun goddess herself. She had me meet her in the ally to inform me of a demon's arrival. In the city and that my fiancée had been taken by the beast along with several others. As a servant of Savitri, I was obligated to help those in need. Everyone was equal and all of those captives were important.

I headed home as fast as I could retrieve my rifle. Knowing I would be on my own. I headed out away from the city in the direction Savitri told me the demon had gone. As was a tradition for all servants of the goddess. I went on foot to my destination. I didn't make it more than a few hours journey. Before a bunch of small fairies poked out from behind some trees. They walked up to me and stopped about five feet from where I stood. As they put one foot forward and raising their arms in the air. 

Light poured around them until it was many tiny balls of light. These tiny balls of light fused together to form a large black shadow dragon. Was I going to die here? I thought as my gaze was lifted to the creature before me. I shook my head no there were people that this creature had taken. Why then were my hands shaking as I grabbed my rifle aiming it at the dragon's face? Was I scared of shooting down one living thing? Multiple living things in this case? The rifle still shaking my hands as I came to realize maybe I was never meant to be a servant of Savitri. Simply because I was only a coward. Only time would tell. As I took a shot at the beasts' face. Though the bullet didn't do more than leave a small scratch. The scales provided armor for the creature. My rifle wasn't going to be able to do a thing. Regardless I still had to try for my fiancée and for the people. I raised my weapon once more and fired another shot at the monster's eye.


	28. Saving of a Sister

It happened during a time when the galaxy was at peace…

A year had passed since his mother had her egg. Today on this very day his halve-sister was to hatch. It would be just like it was with his hatching. Seeing the faces of the people she would call mother, father, and brother. Surrounded by the three people who loved her more than any treasures in the whole galaxy. It was also he who would have the honor of rising his newborn sister. That was if and only if she survived. Some time ago after the Queen of Heaven married his uncle. His mother had taken the form of a phenoxy to rest her eggs.

Having brought forth several halve human-dragon eggs in the hatchery. Receiving this news made the young Counts heart leap with joy. He was going to raise his halve-siblings. At the request of his parents. Since his uncle now step-father had raised him as a baby. Being that his father had passed away awhile back after his birth. His step-father thought it best to keep this as a tradition. Where other family members then the parents themselves raise the children. The Queen was in agreement with this and not long after. It was made into a law for this lone world to follow.

Believing that it helped keep the peace and made the children grow up in a humbler state. However, on the same day, these eggs were to hatch just a few minutes away. The parents burst into the hatchery. Only to be met with the eggs receiving puss like from beginning to cover them. Someone or something had poisoned the eggs. Killing the unborn children inside. The son had been the last to arrive. Only to see his mother in the form of a bird. Looking sorrowfully at the few eggs in the next and then to her son. Tears fill her son's eyes as the realization hit him.

When he asked his parents how this all had come to pass. Pacing back and forth in a rage his step-father explained everything that had happened. All occurring in a few minutes before the son's arrival. No sight of the someone or something who had done this either. What should have been the happiest day of their lives had been reversed to that of a terrifying nightmare. Still pacing in a fit of rage. "Next time only one egg shall be brought into the world. I will watch over and run our realm. In the meantime. The moment that the next egg is brought forth. Savitri shall watch it until the day comes for it to hatch."

"Turning to look at her with the last sentence. She gave a nod in agreement to the plan. Now facing his step-son he said. "A few hours upon the child's hatching. You shall arrive a few hours before the time your halve-sibling is to be born. No one should be able to infect the egg this way. With it being guarded in this manner. A sibling shall be brought into the world. You shall care for them as I have done for you." The step-son nodded in agreement. So, it was done in this time of peace. That the Queen watched over her egg the following year.

The seasons past as they normally did. It was then that the step-son had revived his call to his mother's palace. In a few hours' time just before the child was due. He arrived swiftly by the use of his jetpack. Reaching the hatchery and with a bow to his mother took overwatch of the egg. The room was kept uncomfortably warm due to a heater on each side of it. Just him and his unborn halve-sibling in the room now. He made a check in every part of the room. Not a crack or hole in any part of the hatchery to be found.

Bounding over he settled himself inside the nest. Cradling the egg in his arms. Not a sound could be heard save for the heaters blowing out hot air from there fans. This persisted for the next several hours. When it was almost time for the young Counts halve-sibling to come into the world. There came a sound like that of pecking. The Count having started to doze off bolted upright. Still clutching the egg against his chest. Scanning the room slowly he didn't see anything. Then there came another sound of pecking. Followed by a gentle flapping sound.

Tracking where the sound was coming from. Four tiny fairy dragons were now flying above the young Counts head. Yellow particles of dust dripped from there wings. He dashed away to the farthest side of the room. Keeping the poisonous particles from infecting the egg. Focusing a single blaster on stun mode. He fired several shots. Having missed all four as they separated to dodge the blasts. Charging straight for him still. As the fairies regrouped the Count made for the farthest corner. Taking yet another few shots with his blaster.

He knocked out three of the four. Plummeting to the ground and then a tap, tap, tap. Not from the lone enemy but from the egg under his arm. Small cracks in the egg had started to form. Retreating his blaster back into its holster. Suddenly the doors burst open as a phoenix and the Count's step-father arrived. The bird spotted the three fairy dragons. Then taking a steep dive caught the dragons in her beak killing it. The trio now huddled safely around the egg continuing to crack. The shell falls open revealing the newest member of there family.

A baby girl just as suspected by the Queen herself. Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was her mother, father, and brother. A feast was made to celebrate the occasion for all the realm to see. As for the three-dragon fairy's they were put to death. To avoid contaminating other eggs in this world.


	29. Savitri's Memories

At a time when the clans of the first planet fought in wars for wealth and power. So much so that the first demon was created from these warrior's hearts. Savitri remembered it well. The very first battle that nearly cost her. Her very own life. The people didn't listen to her anymore. The kingdom also wasn't one of unity and peace anymore. Only one was clans were formed now. The clans being created and the people not listing to her wasn't the problem. It was the greed in their hearts never being satisfied with anything she did. Savitri sighed sadly sitting by the fireplace. Watching the flames dance at the thought of the memory. It was true that despite all of her power even she wasn't perfect.

She would never forget sensing the immense darkness radiating from the people's hearts. She looked up at the ceiling for a moment. The people always wanting more. She looked back at the fireplace. Her thoughts coming back to her. The power of the darkness from the people led into the forest. The same forest that she had created the day she was born. She stopped watching the ensuing war between the clans from the mountaintop. Changing from human to her true form she headed for the forest. Savitri sensed it more and more as she drew closer to the center of the forest. Flying past the trees destroying the tiny branches that crossed her path. The negative energy was the strongest when she reached the lake of the forest.

As the water burst upwards a demon's paw came from it. Resting on the earth of the forest itself. The body of the monster parted the water. Reveling a large winged beast. As the water fell back into the lake. The demon took notice of Savitri. Looking at her for a moment before lunging at her. Savitri floated out of the way. Making the creatures bite miss its target. The best then began to beat its wings fiercely wiping up a strong wind. Savitri cut through the air with her powerful wings. Slamming into the beast with full force. Sending it flying several feet away from her. As the beast stood up it kicked up fallen tree branches with the beat of its wings.

Spitting smoke from the month. Savitri could only sense the blackness not see its location. The monster flew through the smoke landing a bite on her neck. Savitri roared in pain. As it took the goddess several moments to shack her foe off. As the opponent was on the ground once more. The enemy took aim and fired acid at the goddess. The acid was evaded hitting a tree that was behind her. Melting it in moments after contact. Savitri's tail glowed as flame burst from it. Giving her the boost she needed to ram her opponent. With more force than the last. The demon used its wings to kick off the ground. Tucking back its wings. The monster also came at the enemy with full force. As the goddess flew under the beast.

As a result of the best flying upwards. It bit into the back of Savitri's neck. Not failing to inject poison into her body the second time around. As the monster let go. Savitri blew flames hitting the monster in the face. It was the enemy's turn to be the one in extreme pain. Savitri allowed her now weaken body to lay right next to the lake. She turned her head to see her enemy still sky bound. Blasting one more round of fire at her foe. The monster retaliated with a large string of acid that collided with the flame. Canceling each other out causing a chain reaction of several explosions. Enough to send most of the forest trees burning or crashing to their demises.

The demon was no were to be found. Only a ball of light that manifested itself into a human. The small sparks of light that surrounded Savitri were gathered up. Being made into another small ball of light. As this ball of light was absorbed in the jewel that huge on her neck. Halve of her power would be awake in human form. While the true form would lie dormant recovering from the injuries received from the battle. She then called for a servant who flew down to her in minutes of receiving Savitri's call. She gently removed the emblem tied around her neck and placed it around the neck of her servant and friend. Instructing them to hide the emblem someplace safe. As the servant flew off with the emblem. Savitri walked to the edge of the forest looking to see the dead and living.

The war may have been over but her anger was just beginning. Seeing those that lived walking away with expressions on there faces signaling one thing. They gave no thought to how much destruction they had caused. Only to how much power they had gained from it all. She walked back into the forest and used her power to the lowest extent not to harm the trees. She carved the same message into several of the surviving trees. They had sent her a message that they can take whatever they want. She had now sent them a message. A message that she was the one true goddess and with a prophecy contained within the letter that she hoped she would never have to fulfill. With her temples gone as a result of the war and no longer being worshipped by the people. She fled only hoping one day she could return to her throne. As well as a more peaceful world where the people worshiped her instead of wealth and power.


	30. Worlds Born Among A Universe Created

From the blackness and at the center of it was a single egg. This small egg grew larger and larger. As time allowed its way into existences and space expanded forever growing. The egg hatched simply into a beautiful dragon. This dragon felt the chill and saw the vast emptiness of space. She created the very first sun using her power of fire. This created warmth to balance out the chill in the atmosphere. To add more light to combat the darkness the stars were created and so was the moon. The first planet was created for the sun to revolve around. To give the sun more meaning the complete water filled planet was given a land made out of green.

This green area would be what the dragon named a forest. The first living things born in this forest were named plants and trees. They would receive their food source from the sun itself. This very first planet was created with many of these forests. Many creatures of various types were made in attribute to the forest. Allowing a cycle to prevent overgrowth of all living things in the world. The dragon then allowed the moon to do its part by allowing the moon to rise as the sun fell. The moon would provide light while all living things fell into slumber from the darkened sky.

The dragon repeated this process with every planet she created. Only a select few would not receive certain elements for reasons only known to the dragon herself. Animals, landscapes, suns, and moons all alive and well to do their part. Lastly different kinds of human and humanoids were created. Each to be born in a different world. Everything created by the power of flame, thought, and song. On the final day before she took her deep slumber. Noticing her creations were unable to speak clearly. She gave all humanoids and animals the ability to speak. This action, however, rendered her mute forever.

As she took her place among her people on the first planet she had created. The people surrounded her proclaiming her their sun deity. Savitri the people of the first planet had named her. A bed out of flowers was made at Savitri's request. As the flower bed was finished. She laid upon it for many years in a restful sleep. As the people of this world built their goddess a castle. As well as temples in her honor. Savitri awoke many years later now well rested from her exhaustion. She took the form of a young human woman.

As the people welcomed her from her long slumber. She was led through the whole planet by the people. Pleased with what the people had created. Savitri took her place as ruler of the galaxy. Spending many of her days spreading her knowledge to many other worlds she had created. With it, she gained different names in each world she visited. Satisfied with the way there was peace in these worlds. She continued her rule residing in the very first world she had created. Savitri ranged over the galaxy with hope in her heart that peace around the universe would last for days to come.


End file.
